Drazil
Bergen (ベルゲン, Berugen), preferably referred to by his self-appointed alias Drazil, is the God of Destruction within the Fourth Universe. He is accompanied by his attendant and close-friend, Fen Brandy a member of the Avian Race, as well as the Adoptive father of Shinju. His Dimensional counterpart is The God of Destruction of the Ninth Universe, Roh. His Kaioshin counterpart and life-linked partner is ???. Appearance ]] Drazil is a lean yet well-built, exotically handsome man with beautiful Ebony colored hair that sometimes shift to a ruby red color and a pair of royal gold colored eyes that hold animalistic slitted pupils. He holds a unique skin tone as years of being exposed to diffrent environment gives him a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the millions of burning stars gives him a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes him appear almost as if he is glowing. He also has curved horns jutting out of his head in a fashion similar to that of a crown. He has a pair of pointed ears and sharp pointed teeth with his canines being slightly elongated similar to fangs. He is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". His over all attire consists of a pair of black form fitted pants and a long black feathered coat that's left open to show his muscular chest and black gloves. Personality Drazil is noted to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He see the people of Planet Spóros as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root On the planet. He is also known to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to his the inhabitants of Planet Spóros. It was he who first believed that all Diffrent species and Races's on Spóros should show true loyalty to each other, and that a King must be willing to put his life on the line for his kingdom to set an example for all others. Drazil also seemed to hold a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite his jobs occupation, he spared the Avian race as well as Planet Zephyr out of respect for Fen Brandy's willing to sacrifice her self for her people by offering to become his Companion/attendant. Drazil is also an idealist by nature and always gives people the benefit of the doubt. Even when the former King of the Spóros and his army attempted to control him, Drazil did not allow this to color his view of the other Spórosian. Contrasting somewhat with the expectations people had built up for the man known as the God of Destruction, Drazil is also shown to be a jovial and exuberant person with an interest in gambling and dealing. He also sometimes has a dark sense of humour, as shown when he created multiple Clones of him self and surrounded a space pirate fleet before entrapping them and slowly moving them towards a. Burning star slowly burning them alive while watching amusingly. Beyond his more serious disposition, Drazil is something of a notorious flirt and playboy. Having an immense interest in beautiful women, he tends to charm his way into their good graces, and attempt to woo them over. Additionally, Drazil isn't above less dignified advances either, as seen in his tendency to focus on the appealing aspects of the ladies around him. Even still, Drazil has his good points in dealing with women as well as Whenever he senses a woman may be in trouble or in need of help, he usually ends up being one of the first, if not the first in general, to come to their assistance. This goes as far as standing up for a lady who he feels may be insulted or emotionally abused. Alongside his womanizing behavior, Drazil is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischeif among his allies and companions. As Drazil is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. This usually involves some kind of trick, like knocking out others and assuming their role and position, or coming up with schemes to further his own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in. Usually, due to Drazil's shady habits, he often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show his true colors when least expected. Among some of Drazil's favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Drazil's, that his crew has often become wary of him whenever he appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling his love of dark dealings, Drazil has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when he expressed how he enjoyed his visit to numerous casinos. Typically, when not busy with his other hobbies or activities, Drazil tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. He once tried making a deal with Fen Brandy that if he could best her in a fight, that she'd go out with him. Most of the time however, Drazil tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Drazil's willingness to hit below the belt at times, Drazil usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether he gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people he's with at the time. This habit characterizes Drazil so well, much like his other interests, that his allies tend to consider any bets or deals with him to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting Drazil, as not only does his appearance give him a demonic theme, but he rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when he feels like it. All in all though, given Drazil's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting his past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with him, whether for their own good or not. However When caught in the middle of any act, Drazil tends to play dumb. Given his manipulative abilities, Drazil tends to know how to get people to sympathise with him the most, depending on whom he talks to. When flirting with Brandy for example, he'll usually try to compliment her on her looks to get out of any trouble that may arise. To avoid getting in trouble with Shinju after Florting with Hinata, he'll tend to try and explain that it's somehow supposed to bring him and Tane closer. Biology Background Power Techniques and Special Abilities Trivia Drazil's real name Bergen name stems from "Bergenbier" the name of a Romanian beer, continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. Category:Jakyou Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deity Category:Male Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Martial Artist Category:God of Destruction Category:Fourth Universe Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Extraterrestrials